


Shopping List: These Hands

by darkenedniqhts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader-Insert, kinda graphic tbh, this is exclusively for tiktok user @adamparrixh, violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkenedniqhts/pseuds/darkenedniqhts
Summary: You go on a routine grocery trip, only to be disturbed by the absolute worst: Dean Winchester. Naturally, you have to wreck him.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Shopping List: These Hands

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is everything you wanted @adamparrixh. 
> 
> also if anyone else is reading this uhhh dont take it seriously?

Walking into the store, you felt a sense of unease wash over you, settling deep into your bones. The feeling that something was wrong in the store was like a persistent itch you couldn't scratch. There seemed to be some kind of disturbance in the energy around you. Something wasn't right in here, but you needed to buy some groceries, so you continued deeper into the store, shopping cart rolling ahead of you. 

Things were unremarkable for a while, and you were able to pick up most of the things you were here for. Unfortunately, this peace did not last long. All at once, you knew what the problem was: Dean fucking Winchester, standing at the other end of the aisle. 

Your blood began to boil at the sight of the man, and you abandoned your shopping cart, quickly striding over to where he was examining some big hunks of meat. When you reached him, you gripped his arm and jerked it roughly to turn him towards you. He whipped around in surprise at the assault, only to be met with a fist to the face. He freezes in shock, and you take the opportunity to hit him again, and again, and again. 

“Hey! What the hell are you doing??” He shouts, indignant. You don’t dignify him with a response, instead shoving your knee up into his groin. He keels over, groaning in pain, but you don’t stop there. The motherfucker deserves it and worse.

While he’s distracted by the pain between his legs, you shove him back onto the ground, following him down with your knee pressed into his sternum, holding him down. You use your other leg to hold down one of his arms, and he throws the other one up in a futile attempt to protect his face. A blind state of rage washes over you, and your hands move of their own accord, landing punch after punch on his stupid goddamn face until he is bloody and bruised. Your keychain is in your hand, the metal ring digging into your finger every time it hits his face. His nose crunches under your fist after a particularly rough blow, blood trickling down from his nostrils. 

Satisfaction rushes through you at his broken state, and you get up. You turn to walk away, but then pause to reconsider. Sure enough, you turn back to him, kicking him in the ribs and shoving him roughly with the heel of your shoe. Finally, you take the little bottle of mace from your keychain and flip the cap, pressing down on the button to spray his face with the abrasive substance. You hold the button down for a few seconds, making sure to get plenty on his face.

Dean yells out in pain as the pepper spray hits his skin, tears flowing down his face. Good.

With your peace restored, you turn away from the pathetic pile of man on the floor to retrieve your cart and pay for your items.

**Author's Note:**

> that was fun to write lol
> 
> also disclaimer ig?? i have nothing against dean winchester i just thought this was hysterical


End file.
